Friends and Benefits
by RajMeeNa
Summary: Tights Briefs, Piccolo and the pink bottle. What will happen and what will they do? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Friends and Benefits

It's valentines day and I'm back in Japan. It's been 10 years since I last visited my hometown and now, I'm back for good. I miss Japan and I miss my family. My sister Bulma is on a family date with her husband and son, Trunks, on the Capsule Villa at Fuji. Me? I will just stay here at the mansion I guess, I don't have a husband nor a boyfriend. It's been three years since my ex boyfriend left me to pursue his careers, or maybe to pursue his colleague. Never mind, past is past. In fact, I'm enjoying singlehood so far. No dramas. No commitments. No headaches. But today, its different. It's valentines day for heaven's sake. I miss receiving gifts, flowers, late night dinners and kisses..and yes, I do miss sex, and not just sex, but rough sex.

I am celebrating Valentines day inside the mansion alone, as Mama and Papa is on a vacation for two months now. I decided to watch Television instead and just as expected, all the shows are celebrating valentines day. I switch the channels and all I can see is couple's kissing and hugging and kissing and hugging and saying I love you's to each other. Just when I was about to give up, a show catch my attention. It is a movie about aliens and life outside Earth. Good to know, enough of mushy TV shows.

The movie is great, its action packed and wait..what the fudge, there's a love scene? The love scene was erotic that it turns me on. The earth girl is making love to an alien being which is quite hot to be honest. I decided to close the television, I need to drink, to remove my horniness. When I opened the freezer, there's different kinds of Soda's and Beer, but one bottle caught my attention, aside from it being bright pink, it looks delicious. I grab the bottle of beer, or juice whatever it is and drink it straight.

While drinking and eating cold pizza, the doorbell rings. I thought Bulma and her family will stay up late, its still 3 in the afternoon, why are they so early? I stood up, drink the beer/juice again before opening the door. Why is it so hot? I'm sweating.

I opened the door and was met by a tall green man. The namek. Piccolo.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" That beer is so strong, I'm feeling a little bit tipsy now.

"Where is Bulma?"

"Why?"

"She told me that she needs to examine my blood for her latest experiment."

"Ah...she's not here, but you can come in and wait for them." Wait, Did I just invite him to stay inside the mansion. He accepted my invitation and make himself at home, sitting in the sofa next to me.

"Want to drink?" I offered him the juice from the pink bottle I'm drinking. He accepted it and drink it straight, just like what I did earlier.

"This juice taste good. Can I have more?"

"Of course!" I poured another drink in his glass and put some in mine as well.

"Cheers?"

"What cheers?"

This namek is funny.

"Cheers, I don't know, an expression before drinking. We just need to bump our glass to each other then we'll drink the juice straight until there's no drop left."

"Alright then, cheers"

"Yeah."

I didn't noticed that we've been drinking for an hour until there's nothing even a drop is left on the bottle. I can feel the heat radiating inside my body, I don't know if I'm drunk or horny..or both. Geez, is that the side effects of the juice we're drinking? I looked at Piccolo and he looks so hot. He removed his cape and turban and stretch his arms on the sofa. I don't know what came over me but I crawl over him and sit on his laps. The scene from the movie keeps on replaying on my mind, and I'm curious if Piccolo is capable of doing that with a human.

"What are you doing?" Piccolo then asked me. He is just looking at me, straight in the eyes. I smiled at him and run my hands from his chest to his stomach.

"Do you want to learn a new technique, Piccolo?" I asked him, trying to sound seductive.

"What kind of technique?"

"Let's say...its for a new kind training." I pushed myself to his body a little bit more. God, why does he have a good body?

"What kind of training?" I think he already knows what I'm talking about because he is now touching my legs to my tighs, smirking at me like a man with wicked plans.

"Do we need to do this here, or we need to go somewhere...private?" he asked.

"I think a little privacy will not hurt us." And just like that I was swept away from the living room and was dropped in my bed, Piccolo on top of me, devouring me with his hungry eyes.

I don't know and I don't care if I'm doing this because I'm drunk. I just need someone to fuck me, and if there is someone who is willing, like this namek who is now touching me, and kissing me like I'm his oxygen, why should I deny that to myself? I can taste the beer on his mouth and that adds more fuel to the fire.

"Mmm, yes.." I tried to push him away to remove my clothes but he is locking me under him. "Piccolo, I just need to..ah..remove this."

"I'll remove it for you." He grinned at me and tore my dress apart, throwing it across the room.

"Piccolo?!"

Before I can say anything, there goes my underwear, flying around my bedroom too. Man, this namek is insatiable. I never thought Piccolo is educated about human sex. He knows how to make me writhe in pleasure, how to make my moans louder that you can hear me outside the room. Is this his first time or not? I suddenly feel possesive and turned us around, him under me, and me on top of him.

"I thought you don't know how to kiss a girl. You're a pro. Is this your first? I'm jealous. I thought I'm the first one who will show you the techniques."

He smiled at me, and kissed my neck down to my shoulder.

"I'm a fast learner...and the television at Mr. Roshi's house is a good teacher." I laugh at his words and kissed him on the lips. We kissed each other passionately that leads to well..him inside me, going inside and out, faster and harder, surrendering to my pleads and moans.

"Oh Piccolo.." That's all I can say when I reach my peak. I closed my eyes and hold on to him tightly. I thought its final..but hey, there's more. Never in my sexual life that I've come three times in just one hour. Man! Piccolo is a good lover, scratch that, a great lover indeed! I don't know if we're just both drunk and horny that we're banging like rabbits until we get tired and sweaty. We almost broke the bed post, haha! After our third round, my body is now giving up, I'm so satisfied and tired as fuck (no pun intended), and by the looks of Piccolo, we're on the same page. He rolled us over, so I am laying on top of him. I closed my eyes and all I can remember is Piccolo saying that we should train again next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Friends and Benefits

"Finally" Bulma said as they arrived in the mansion after their family date. Vegeta and Trunks go straightly on their respective bedrooms, and Bulma decided to check Tights on the living room. Looks like the Television is still open, but her sister is not around...and there's a lot of beers and..fuck! The pink bottle! Did her sister really drink the liquid inside that bottle? That is an aphrodisiac juice for Kami's sake! That juice is for Dr. Lee, as a gift of appreciation. Dr. Lee wanted to drink it with his wife, for better sex life. Oh geez, there's not even a drop left!

Where is my sister? Bulma thought to herself. While walking towards Tights bedroom, she saw a familiar cape and turban. Hmm, that looks like Piccolo's cape and turban. Is Piccolo here? Then she remembered her appointment with Piccolo, ah maybe he visited the mansion, and Tights...and the pink bottle.

"No way." Bulma told herself.

She walked slowly and knocked on the door. She can't hear anything inside the room, so she check if the door is locked. She turned the knob and it opened. Bulma was shocked to see the reality of her thoughts earlier.

Tights clothes are scattered around the floor, her dress is torn apart. Piccolo's pant is on the floor as well, with her sister's underwear. Tights is sleeping soundly on top of Piccolo and their nakedness is covered only by a blanket. She then decided to leave the room, and lock the door. She will definitely have a talk with Tights about this. Looks like her aphrodisiac juice is effective after all.

I woke up with the sound of someone closing the door on my bedroom. Wow, never did I thought I'm going to have a wet dreams about Piccolo. Before I can open my eyes, I felt someone moved under me..wait? I'm not sleeping in my bed, I'm laying over..someone. Well, I'm in my bedroom and in my bed, but there's someone under me.

I opened my eyes and was shocked to see Piccolo. Sleeping under me. Naked. Under me. And me, naked as well. So its not a dream! I was too shocked that I'm just staring at him with wide eyes, I never noticed that he is now awake and looking at me as well.

I think he noticed that I'm a little bit shocked with situation so he started to talk.

"Good evening."

His greeting woke me up from my current state.

"Hey, are you okay, up for another round?" I almost fell out of the bed on what he said. Thank god, Piccolo is faster than gravity.

"Are you hurt?" I can hear the concern on his voice, and see the worriness on his face.

"No?"

"Are you...sure?" He asked. I don't what to say, or what to do. All the memories of what we did earlier flash before my eyes. Me drinking alone, then Piccolo visited the mansion, we drink until we're drunk, I asked him to fuck me and well..he did. This is actually my first time to fuck someone because I'm too drunk. How do you act with situations like this? This is what you called, awkward. When I didnt answer, Piccolo then stood up and started wearing his clothes again.

"I'll leave now, thank you."

I nodded.

"But before that, can I ask you a question?"

I nodded again.

"Do you feel any regrets?"

Before I can answer he is now standing in front of the door.

"Next time, drink moderately. You might end up in a situation like this that you will regret for life."

He opened the door and left me. And now I'm here, alone inside my bedroom. I'm trying to convince myself that Piccolo is not angry and dissapointed, but he sure is, from the tone of his voice earlier, he is quite dissappointed from my actions after realizing what we just did hours ago. I then hear a soft knock on the door, maybe its Bulma. I put on a robe and open it up. Just as expected, its Bulma.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure, but can I have a tea? My head aches."

"Okay, one sec."

While Bulma is preparing my tea. I took a quick shower, and wear my pyjamas. I put on the torn dress inside my laundry basket, man he is that strong that he managed to tear it apart only by his bare hands. After some minutes, Bulma entered the room with my tea and some biscuits.

"Here's your tea, sis" She put it on the night stand, and sit at the loveseat beside my bed. I sip on the tea and can't help but close my eyes with the delicious taste and aroma.

"Jasmine tea, my favorite. Thanks, Bulma."

"You're welcome. Now, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, a little bit better."

Minutes passed and we're not talking to each other. Bulma just let me drink my tea and eat some biscuits. She is just looking at me like she wanted to ask something, it bothers me so I asked her first.

"What do you want to know, Bulma?"

"Well...is that a one night thing or there is really something going on with you and Piccolo?"

"I'm just too drunk...I don't know it just happened and that pink bottle..what is that? We drank the juice or beer inside it and then..the next thing I know, we're doing it."

Bulma laughed at me.

"Next time don't drink something you're not familiar with. Its an aphrodisiac juice, its a sexual enhancer juice. I made it for , he requested for it. Never did I thought it will also affect Piccolo as he's kinda different from us."

"I swear to you, he's not different. If you know what I mean." we giggled together just like two teenagers sharing secrets to each other.

"So, is he good?" I rolled my eyes at her question.

"Come on, we all think he is asexual." Bulma added. Seriously? He is far from being asexual.

"Good is an understatement, Bulma. I think my legs are still weak to even stand up."

"Oh no, that's so not Piccolo."

Bulma said her goodnights after our small talk. I lay on the bed after she close the door. I'm having a hard time sleeping actually, I keep on replaying how Piccolo left me earlier, the dissapointment on his voice...but most of all, the sadness on his face. Does he think we're already..lovers? Is that how it works on their planet? Should I talk to him about this..about us?


	3. Chapter 3

11.04 7:42 AM 3. Friends and Benefits

10 days passed and I haven't seen Piccolo. I've visited Chi-Chi three times this week but even his shadow is not present whenever I'm around. I'm asking Gohan on his whereabouts but he doesnt know as well.

"So he's not staying here?" I asked Gohan. This is my fourth time visiting Goku's house. I know they are actually suspicious why I keep on looking for Piccolo whenever I'm at their house, what I'm just telling them is because I want him to be the next subject of my novel, but in fact, I need to talk to him about what happened between us on Valentines day.

"He actually stays here, Tights. I don't know but I just notice that whenever you're visiting he's outside the house, and once you left, he's home again. I think he is avoiding you."

"You think so?" I panicked with what Gohan told me.

"Nah, just kidding. Why would he do that? Its not like you have lovers quarrel, you're not even lovers." Gohan answered, laughing at his own joke.

If you only knew Gohan, you will know why Piccolo is avoiding me.

"If you want to, you can wait for him. He should be here in an hour except if he visited Krillin on Mr. Roshi's house. He might stay there for the night." I then remember him telling me about staying at Mr. Roshi's house and learned about sex. Its a big possibility that he is staying at the Kame house. I'll go there.

"I see. I think I'll check on the Kame house. Thanks for that information, Gohan.

"Sure, anytime Tights."

While I'm on my way to the Kame house, I saw Piccolo sitting in one of the bus stop. He is alone. I stop my car infront of the bus stop and get out of the car.

"Why are you here? I've been looking for you ever since that day. Are you avoiding me?" I know its kinda straightforward but I want the answers now.

"Why would I do that? Why should I avoid you?"

"Because you're upset with me, I guess. After fucking you for hours, then I woke up like I regret everything we did. I think that is the reason why, Mr. Piccolo"

He didnt answer right away so I asked him again on why he is avoding me, he just stood up and started walking away. My brattyness is rising up so I walked towards him and demand some answers.

"I need your answers Piccolo because I'm having a hard time thinking on why you think I regret it, because I clearly don't!" Thank god no one's around the street while I'm shouting at him like a girlfriend that is arguing with her boyfriend.

He stopped and turned around to face me.

"Do you really want to hear my answer Ms. Briefs?" I nodded.

He grinned at me, and its kinda scary.

"Because if I don't avoid you, you might be sore all over your body as I want to train with you everyday...just like today, right now when no is around." He emphazises on the word sore and train and right now, it makes me want to run away but at the same time it makes me want to get near him too. I know what kind of training he is referring, the kind of training that we did on Valentines day. I follow my second option and that is to get near him. I set aside the scary vibes I'm feeling towards him, I know he's kinda evil looking but he's no evil at all, in fact, he's kind and charming. Wait, where did that charming came from? I slowly walk towards him and when I'm one inch away from his body, I can feel that he is breathing faster than normal. I don't know if he is tense because I'm near him or this is his normal breathing.

"You're not scared of me?" He asked, his voice is so soft that it sounded like he is trying to ask himself rather than asking me.

"Do you really want that, Piccolo?"

"Yes."

"I have a deal for you. Do you want to hear it?"

"Yes."

"We can be friends..with benefits."

"And what is the benefits, Ms. Briefs?"

"We can train as much as we can, anytime. But...that's just it. No love. No strings attach. Are you up for that deal?"

"Can we train now?" He smirked at me and kissed me, right there in the middle of the streets.

We just finished round two and I'm still up for more. Sex with Piccolo is much better when you're not drunk. Your mind and body is aware of how sweet and intense his kisses are, how possesive his hands get when touching your body, from your hair to the most intimate part of your body and how good it feels when he pull and push his cock inside and outside your core. We decided to do it on our villa, 38 miles away from the Capsule Corp and is near the beach. We need some privacy, and of course, with my loud lusty moans, it is just appropriate that we do it without anyone hearing us.

"Piccolo?"

I am now cuddling him, naked and sweaty.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." I just need to thank him, i just feel really good right now.

"For what?" He asked me with that sweet smile of his face.

"For this."

He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. "Thank you as welll for giving me this kind of training. I think I want to train again, is that okay?"

"Oh come on, you don't have to ask."

And that's how we started the third round. Its full of laughter and giggle and playfulness. I swear sex with Piccolo is the best!

"Oh god, Piccolo..you're the best. Don't oh, don't stop. Please babe, please." he flipped us over so I am on top.

"I'm gonna ride you babe, oh yesss" I ride him faster and he is pulling me into his body harder.

"Tights, fuck, so good. You're so good"

It is my first time to hear Piccolo swear and he sounds so sexy to me.

"You too, you feel so good too babe."

After minutes of riding him between the sheets, I came. Its so intense that my body shakes with pleasure and I can't help but shout his name so loud.

"Piccolo!"

He flipped us again so he can be on top, he keeps on thrusting up and down while I'm feeling a second orgasm coming up. My nails are digging so deep on his back, I know it is hurting him but he doesnt care. I can feel that he is near too, he is now thrusting so hard and so fast that I know my legs will be sore after this. We came together, whispering each others name while trying to calm down our breathing.

"I can't feel my legs, Piccolo." I smiled at him and he answered me with a quick kiss on the lips. He pulled me closer and closed his eyes.

"Just take some senzu beans later." I giggled and kissed him again before surrendering to sleep. Man, can I still stand up after this?


	4. Chapter 4

11.04 7:42 AM 4. Friends and Benefits

We decided to stay for a week in the Villa. I found out that Piccolo is not eating earthling food, so I asked him to try the spicy chicken I have cooked for dinner.

"Come on babe, I cooked it for you. Have a taste, please?" I made a puppy eyes while asking him to try it and then, he took a bite. I looked at his face while he is chewing the chicken.

"So, is it good? You like it?"

"Yes. I never thought Earthling food will taste this good." He started eating more. Yes! I think I'm the only one who has the power to convince him to eat and drink "Earthling" food.

"Can you cook again, for me? Next time."

"Of course, babe. I will, I promise."

After eating dinner, we took a shower together, have sex again and sleep. Before closing my eyes I look at my phone and there's plenty of missed calls from Bulma, I have some explaining to do, but I need to sleep first, I'm tired...but nonetheless, satisfied.

I woke up around 6 in the morning and look at the sleeping namek beside me. He's appearance is similar to human male, except for his color, some red patches on his body, well his manhood is same with human male, quite large actually. Enough of his bottom part, I focused on looking at his face. He have this thin lips that kisses so sweetly. His eyes are chinky and nose, pointed. He have this cute long ears as well. I softly traced his face, from his antenna, to his lips that is snoring softly. I wonder if he is dreaming, and if he does, I hope its me.

My phone rings and I know its Bulma. I slowly get out of the bed so I will not disturb Piccolo's sleep. When I'm out of the room, I clicked on answer to answer Bulma's call.

"Goodmorning, sis" I greeted her and I was answered with her high pitch voice.

"Why are you not answering my calls, Tights?! We're all worried about you, I am now arranging a search op with the Police."

I laughed at her words. Search op?

"Seriously?! Hahaha, I'm in the villa, I'm sorry."

"What are you doing there?"

"A long story okay, I'll be home before lunch."

"Wait...are you with.."

"Piccolo? Yes, we're together. He's asleep, I'll check on him in a minute. I'm still going to prepare our breakfast."

"Your breakfast you mean, Piccolo doesnt eat."

"Well he does now."

"What? How?"

"I'll spill all the details when I'm home. And please, don't tell anyone. We want it to be low profile."

"Sure, we're gonna talk about this Tights. Take care, bye."

"Bye sis, love yah."

I ended the call and go straight to the kitchen. Hmm, what will I cook for him? I decided to just baked potatos and fried some bacon for our breakfast. I brewed arabica coffee and toast some bread. While I'm busy preparing the food, I didnt noticed that Piccolo is already awake and is watching me while cooking. His hands snaked around my waist and I turned around to see his smiling face.

"Good morning to you, Mister. How's your sleep?"

"Good."

"That's nice to know, I'm preparing our breakfast. I hope you like it."

"It smells delicious. But.."

"But?" He then pulled me closer to his body and kiss the part where my neck and shoulder meets. I can't help but moan happily.

"I think you're more delicious."

"You think so?" We then started to kiss and touch each others body and I almost forgot my bread in the toaster. Shocks! Its burnt. Piccolo laughed at my panic mode self.

"You distract me bigtime, Piccolo. Sit now, we'll take a shower together after this."

"Sure, I'm looking forward to it."

After breakfast just as I promised, we took a shower together, and of course..make out. It is the benefit of our friendship after all.

We are now on our way home. Piccolo is not talking nor looking at me. What is he thinking? I don't recall saying anything wrong before we went out of the villa.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" I asked him.

"When are we going to see each other again, Tights?"

"Are you serious about that question? You can see me everyday, Piccolo. Its not like you don't know where I live. I told you, the only thing we're not supposed to do is to fall in love. If you want to have sex with me, you can come over and we'll do it. Simple as that"

"Alright."

Thank god there's no traffic and in just two hours, we're back home.

"Do you want to go inside and have a lunch?"

"No, thank you. I'll see you soon." He then removed his seatbelt and left me inside the car. No hugs, no touch and no goodbye kisses. What's wrong with him? Oh well, maybe he's tired as I've drained his energy last night. He'll be here tonight, I know that.

I parked the car and go inside the mansion where Bulma is now standing in front of the door, waiting for me.

"Welcome home, sis. Now, let's go straight to the kitchen and tell me what happened. I want the full story." I rolled my eyes at her brattyness, we're sisters indeed.

I told her about the deal I have made with Piccolo. She is not butting in and she's listening to every words I'm saying.

"And our number one rule is to not fall in love."

I finished my story with those words and Bulma is still not saying a word from what I've shared to her about my new found relationship with the namek.

"No violents reaction, Bulma?"

I waited for a minute before she opens her mouth, and there goes all of her reactions.

"Do you really want that kind of setup, Tights? I mean you're single for a long time, Piccolo is not in a relationship too. Do you think you're gonna stop at being his fuck buddy? I mean that is the current setup you have, right? You can start a romantic relationship with Piccolo for Kami's sake, I think he likes you."

I clearly understand why Bulma asked me those questions.

"I'm sorry sis, but its final..and..I'm not ready to enter a relationship again. I just need someone to satisfy my needs and it happens to be Piccolo. I can handle myself just fine."

"I will not ask you to stop this kind of relationship you have with Piccolo, I mean you're both in the right age to decide on what you want and do not want to do. Just don't hurt yourself in the process. You know how much I love you."

"I love you too, sis. Thanks." 


	5. Chapter 5

11.04 7:42 AM 5. Friends and Benefits

Just as expected, Piccolo visited me that night. And we fuck each other until we're tired and satisfied.

"Will you stay for the night, Piccolo?"

I asked him. I sit on the bed, leaning against the headboard and wrapped my naked body with the blanket. Piccolo is now wearing his pants again, ready to leave.

"Maybe next time. I'll go now."

And just like that, he left me...alone and naked. What should I expect? We have a deal, and staying after sex is not part of that. I guess I have to put that on my mind from this moment. I took a quick shower and sleep. I have some works to do tomorrow, I need to start writing again. -  
I keep my relationship with Piccolo as low profile as possible, but of course, its not like there's no eyes around us. It's our third month together, Krillin almost passed out when he saw us making out inside the capsule corp library. I am writing my novel when Piccolo showed up. As expected, he will come and see me if he needs someone to satisy his lusty cravings. Since its already 11:00PM and Bulma's family is not around the house, we decided to do it there not knowing that Krillin will visit the library to borrow a book for Marron.

I am almost naked when Krillin saw us, I am laying on the table and Piccolo is over me, kissing my upper body. I pushed Piccolo away and put on Piccolo's cape to cover my breast. I smiled at Krillin and Piccolo can't look at the short man's shocked face.

"I am so sorry Tights." Krillin said, voice shaking.

"It's okay, I'm so sorry too." I answered.

"I mean its library and its not my bedroom." I'm actually embarassed but I'm trying to shake it off by making the situation as funny as possible. "Um, can you go outside for a bit, Krillin? I'm just going to, um, wear something"

"Yes, of course! I'm sorry." He run towards the door like a child who is being shoved away by his mother. I look at Piccolo who I pushed away and is now sitting at the ground. He looked at me as well, we stared at each other for a minute and laughed. I laughed so hard that my stomach hurts. I called Krillin again and lend him the books for Marron.

"Krillin can I ask a favor from you?"

"What is it?"

"Please don't tell anyone about what you saw earlier? We're keeping it a secret for now."

"Yeah, yeah. I understand. Its just that..I never thought Piccolo is capable of well..I thought he doesnt know what, I mean, I'm suprised"

"I'm here, Krillin. And I'm capable of killing too." Piccolo butted in.

I throw a book towards Piccolo and it landed on his face.

"Ouch."

"And I'm capable of doing that to you, Piccolo. Krillin is being nice here and you're saying things like that. To answer your question Krillin, I'm suprised too, I thought he's gay the first time I saw him." Krillin laughed at my joke and said his goodbyes eventually. When Krillin is no longer around, Piccolo locked the door so we can continue from where we left off without anyone disturbing us.

"You really think, I'm gay?" Piccolo asked me after we fuck on top of the table.

"No, of course not. I'm just joking to make the situation lighter a while ago. Krillin is shaking from nervousness. I'm trying to calm him down. Poor man."

"They all think I'm asexual, I understand the shock on his face when he saw the two of us making out. They don't know how sexual nameks are."

"Well at least now, one of them knows"

We continue our round two inside my bedroom, Piccolo didnt stay the night as expected, so I am now alone in my room trying to distract myself from thinking about calling Piccolo and pleads him to stay with me for the night. Its not part of the deal, so I don't have the rights to ask him.

I stretched out my arms and legs and I can feel the soreness because of what we did earlier - I think it's not just my body that is sore from the recent activity, I think my heart too.

Come on, Tights. This is the kind of relationship that you want, no strings attached remember? I throw all those mushy feelings away and surrender myself to sleep.

What Tights didnt know is that Piccolo is not leaving her. Whenever he feels that Tights is already asleep, she will go back to her room and watch her. He will stay with her until its 4 in the morning and will leave before Tights open her eyes to start another day. It is obvious that Piccolo is in love with the blonde woman, he is from day one. He is just acting like he doesnt care because falling in love is not part of the deal, and if he will break it, she might not want to see him again. She might not want to kiss him again, or even touch him again. Piccolo is known from being the namek who doesnt care about romance but when it comes to Tights, he will surrender his heart and body for her happiness.

If that is not love, Piccolo doesnt have any idea on what you should call that.  



	6. Chapter 6

11.04 7:43 AM 6. Friends and Benefits

I decided to visit Piccolo at the Goku's residences. I just need to see him. We have not seen each other for almost a week because I've become busy with works and book signing. I wanted to suprise him. I asked him for a one whole week break and today marks the end of it. I really wanted to see him, I think I miss him.

When I was about to enter the house, I saw him and he's with another woman. They are talking and laughing while having some snacks. I know that woman, I've seen her before. Hmm, ah yes! She's Videl older sister. They didnt noticed me so I just look at them. The woman is trying to flirt with Piccolo, its very obvious. Rage and jealousy rise up from my being. How could he? Its just a one week break and he's already flirting with another woman? I am stuck on the door until Chi-chi saw me.

"Tights, my friend! I miss you! Come inside."

I forced a smile and greeted Chi-chi as well. Piccolo and that bitch stopped talking and they are both looking at me, especially Piccolo.

"Tarah, this is Tights. She is Bulma's sister, Tights this is Tarah, Videl's sister. Come inside, Tights. Eat some of the cupcakes I have baked for our snack."

I don't think I want to enter a house with a bitch inside it. I mean, I am a bitch too, so being with another bitch is too much to handle.

"No, Chi. I just need to give this to Videl, I have signed the book. I really need to go as I need to work on something. Have a nice day."

I didnt wait for her answer. I turn around and walk away. I walked faster so that they cannot see me crying. Fuck, why do I have to cry on situations like this? No strings attached right? Then why am I hurting like this? They are just talking to each other, what's the big deal? The big deal is that she's talking and flirting to your man, Tights! Your man! Even if I don't have the right to call him that because of our current setup, he's still mine.

Before I can open the door of my car, a familiar arms snaked around my waist. He is trying to turn me around and face him, but I'm trying to resist him, I don't want him to see me crying like this.

"Hey...sweetie." Piccolo softly said. "Come on, face me. Are you crying?" he added.

"No I'm not." but obviously my voice is cracking. "Let me go, I want to go home."

"Then let's go home." he opened the door and let me in but pushes me away so he can be the one on the drivers seat.

When we're inside the car, my tears poured down. Shocks, why am I feeling this way?

"Why are you crying?" he asked me again.

"Why? Is it a crime to cry now?"

He smirked at me and brush his fingers to my hair. "No, but I hate to see you crying."

"Well you should hate yourself because you're the reason why I am crying right now."

He looked at me like I just dropped a corny joke infront of him.

"Why are you smiling, Piccolo?" I hate his smugness sometimes.

"Are you jealous of Tarah?" He said like he found out a very deep secret. "Wow."

"I am crying here and you're going to say wow? God, I hate you."

"I thought there's no strings attached Tights?"

And those words triggered me to pour out all my feelings for him.

"Yeah! You got it right, no strings attached! And here I am jealous of seeing you talking with another woman! I told you I just need one week break to sort out my other responsibilities in life, and then I'm going to see you flirting with another woman, and I know I shouldnt be feeling this way because we're not in a relationship and its not part of the deal. And yet, I am fucking hurt and fucking jealous with seeing you talking to that woman. And I hate my self for feeling this way because it is just pointing to one thing...and that is love. I am in love with you for kami's sake!"

Even if we're inches apart, my voice is so loud like Piccolo is a mile away from me. My tears are now flowing like a river. I remember what Bulma told me before, about being hurt in the process, this is it. I'm hurting. He didnt answer. He started the engine and drive. He just let me cry without even comforting me or asking me to stop.

"I love you too, Tights." Did I hear it right? I looked at him, puzzled.

"I am in love with you from day one. What you see earlier is nothing. Yeah, obviously Tarah is flirting with me, but I don't like her. I like you, and I want you. I'm in love with you. I am not new to the concept of romance, before I met you, I know what romance is all about and I don't really care. But you, you happened."

He just keeps on driving while confessing his feelings for me.

"I don't care about other woman on this planet, I only care about you. I'm sorry if you think that I'm seeing another one just because you asked for a break. I cannot do that, especially not to you."

Am i hearing this correctly?

"And I love you. I fucking love you, and not because of sex. No, its just a small part. Even if you don't want to have sex with me anymore, I will still love you. I choose you as my mate, and when nameks chooses their mate, its for eternity."

"Piccolo?" I stopped crying and he stopped driving as well.

"You heard it right. I just don't confess my feelings because I'm scared that if I break the rules, you might not want to see me again. Not seeing you Tights will break my heart."

He smiled at me and wiped my tears away.

"So forgive me, please?"

"I love you, Piccolo." Finally, I can say it now.

"I love you too...and I miss you too, so maybe we can go back to the villa. I don't want anyone to hear your voice while you're drowning in pleasure." He teased me. I playfully smacked his shoulders. He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. He is really full of himself sometimes, but I like it, when he is confident like this.

"You know the way?"

"I sure do, Ms. Briefs."

-  
I miss Piccolo's kisses. We're now tangled between the sheets, naked and sweaty. He is kissing the part where my neck and shoulders meet. Kissing, biting and sucking. There's going to be hickies on that part of my body for sure, but the hell I care. They can ask me who gave those hickies to me and I'll proudly say it's Piccolo.

"Babe." I moaned. Fuck, his hands are now travelling south. He slowly removed my panty and touch me there. Oh, his skillfull fingers are the best! I am so wet that his fingers can slide inside and out of my being without any force.

"Fuck me, babe." I closed my eyes and move in rhythm with his fingers inside me. It feels so good.

"I will babe, be patient." I can hear the smugness on his voice. He can be proud of himself because he can turn me into a mono syllabic woman who only say, yes and oohs whenever we're playing in the sheets.

"Don't stop babe, faster..ah, yes, I'm near. Yes, oohs..ah." He obliged, and I came shouting his name. "Piccolo!"

And its just his fingers, take note. I know there's more. Piccolo is my best lover, he is so giving and so good. He's mine, only mine.

He then spread my legs wider, this is it. The main course. He removed his pants and his manhood stood infront of me, hard and throbbing. I licked my lips and smirked at him.

I pulled him closer and kissed him with so much passion. I want him to feel my love through my touch and kisses.

"I love you." I keep on whispering to his lips, and he will smile and kiss me more.

"I need you now, Tights."

"Then take me." And just like that, he is now on top of me, entering me slowly until all of him is inside my core. "You feel so good, sweetie."

"Mmm, you too Piccolo."

I think we're destined to be together. He fits so perfectly to mine. He knows how to make my toes curl, how to make me scream in pleasure. I love this man, and I have him.

"You're all mine, Tights."

"Yes babe, I'm yours."  



End file.
